Piece of a Moment
by Blue302
Summary: In the heat of battle, a choice must be made. The gentle princess or the hardened warrior. Who will be the one to inherit the power of gods and what will it do to her? Will she survive when her entire world is turned upside down? AU - what if Quistis had inherited the sorceress powers instead of Rinoa.
1. Curse

Author Notes: While I openly admit that I am not great at multi-tasking, I felt a second story starting to bubble up. I plan to still put the majority of my time into _A Call of Tomorrow_ but when I have those extra free moments on the train, I thought I would fill in that extra time with this little fic. I leave this as a "what if" fic. In this case, what if Quistis were chosen as the successor of Edea's power instead of Rinoa. I hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII nor its characters belong to me.

Piece of a Moment

Chapter 1: Curse

The world spun out of control. Bright lights, loud screams and a malicious cackle tumbled together in her head, even as she tried to fight against the vice grip an evil witch held over her soul. She had been trapped for years now, pulled away from her beloved children and the man who held her heart. Or perhaps it was because she had been away from them for so long that an evil sorceress had been able to take a hold of her, possess her mind and manipulate her very actions. Edea had never been sure what it was, and in this moment, it didn't matter.

Feeling the foul witch's control slip for just a moment, Edea jerked back on her own defenses, willing herself to die rather than let her children be further harmed by this assault. It was enough. She felt the blasting cold of a Blizzaga spell combined with the strength of a gunblade coming down against her body.

The body of a sorceress had high endurance and could withstand more than any normal human but the onslaught was enough. Edea could feel strength and power fading. She smiled, at peace with the idea of death. At least in death, she wouldn't feel the burden of all that had been done by her body while possessed by another power.

As she relaxed, however, the hostile force seized control once more, lifting her hand to cast the most powerful spell she could muster. Inside, Edea screamed in despair, fighting against it with everything she had, turning what would have been a killing blow in to one that merely knocked the party out.

Edea herself collapsed to the ground, her body weak. She could barely force each breath in and out of her broken and bruised body. She probed around in her mind, feeling nothing but her own thoughts for once. And the extra presence of the sorceress power that had been hers since she had been a young woman. But something felt different now.

As she pushed herself up on to one elbow, she realized what she felt. The power was seeking to abandon her and find a new host that had more strength, that could cocoon it in a younger woman's vitality and spirit. Given her state, she knew she would be unable to travel far to find a new host, meaning it left but three options: Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie. Tears fell hot and searing along her pale cheeks for she was going to destroy one of their lives.

 _No_ , thought Edea furiously. She could fight the power, hold it against her. But she knew deep down that if she forced the power to stay, if she clung to it, the pain of trying to support it and keep herself going would be too much. If she held the power, she would die. If she released it onto an unsuspecting child, she would be responsible for whatever would happen next.

Fear made her indecisive. Was she truly ready to die? The power would still be passed on if she died but as an incorporeal spirit, she would be able to travel far from here and doom another person to this life before she completely faded away. Or would it be wiser to place such a great gift and burden in the hands of one she knew had the strength to possess it, instead of it controlling her.

The power pushed against her once more, struggling to be free of her and with great regret, she released it, let it fly free. It swirled through the room, seeking one that had the strength to be the host for such an unearthly power. It tasted the flavors of the room, examining each girl.

Rinoa was kind and sweet but with hidden strength that could make for an excellent foundation. Quistis was already in possession of the rare blue magic which this power could augment and expand but it could sense a stubborn rigidity that it did not like. It might pit its strength against her and lose. Selphie had her own special magic within her but it was not compatible with the sorceress magic. It could feel a protective golden aura surrounding her, keeping the soul of a witch far away from her.

The power could feel everyone beginning to stir. It did not have much time. It needed to choose. Gathering its might, it arrowed down toward Rinoa, aware that it could mold that sweetness into its own image and reign supreme.

Edea sat up with a gasp, each labored breath searing her lungs. She reached out her hand, holding the power within her control. It had been hers for so long that even though she had been abandoned, she was still able to manipulate it. At least she would be able to until it entered the new host. Fearing for what could come, she took every ounce of strength she had and jerked it away from Rinoa, molding it and cursing the fate of the next sorceress to Quistis. With a whispered apology on her lips, Edea fainted once more.

For two weeks, Quistis lay in an unnatural sleep. Garden hovered just outside of Fisherman's Horizon as it sought out fresh repairs and let the wounded rest in the strange but quiet town. No one could quite believe that they had succeeded. The conflict with the sorceress was over. They celebrated and rejoiced. They laughed and talked. But no one could say anything about the solitary occupant who looked to be a new permanent resident of the hospital wing.

Trepies and other admirers brought flowers to rest by her bedside. Colleagues and friends came and spend a few minutes here and there whispering platitudes and good thoughts before turning to their days. The only ones who spent significant time with her were Irvine, Zell, Selphie and Rinoa. Squall had gone once when she was first brought in but refused to return.

It took those two weeks for Edea to rest and heal in rooms far away from the rest of the population of Garden. It took those two weeks before she could come to face her own guilt in what she had done to Quistis in forcibly passing along her sorceress power or to her other children in actively waging a war against them.

But at the end of the time, Edea met quietly with the five souls who had been willing to face her while under the control of another.

Cid was the one to bring the meeting to order, quietly clearing his throat and plucking nervously at the berry red sweater vest he wore. "Ah… I know that a lot of bad things have happened," he began slowly. "But Edea believes she has some information that she needs to share with all of you." He paused. "The fight isn't over yet."

There was an immediate outcry but Squall silenced the rest with a glare. "What do you mean that the fight isn't over? We defeated you, didn't we?"

Edea's smile was sad. "Yes, but the one who used my body to do her will is still out there," she replied softly. "An evil witch bent on destroying the world as we know it to suit her own needs." She waited for them to speak their outrage again. "Her name is Ultimecia. She is a sorceress from the future. She goes back in time and possesses sorceresses of our timeline."

"Ellone," Squall immediately replied. "She's looking for Ellone, isn't she?" he asked.

"Exactly, Squall," Cid said. "It sounds like Ultimecia is using artificial means to move into the past, but as we all know, Ellone has the power to transcend any time limit and send someone back to any place in time that she may want."

"But why would she want Ellone if she can already go into the past?" Selphie asked, drumming her little fingers against the table in agitation.

Edea hesitated before responding. "Have you heard of time compression?" she asked. When no one answered, she continued. "Time compression is when a sorceress goes back in time and is essentially able to meld all timelines together into one. The only ones who would be able to survive are those imbued with the power of a sorceress. We believe that is Ultimecia's final goal and she needs Ellone to achieve it. It seems that the machine being used currently has its limitations. It may not be able to send her far enough back to achieve the time compression."

"That's freaking nuts," Zell exclaimed, shaking his spiky blond head. "We gotta stop her. She'd kill everyone."

Edea's face was grave. "I received word this morning from those who had been charged with the task of protecting Ellone," she said quietly. "They were only to contact Cid and myself under the direst of circumstances as I couldn't trust myself when I was a sorceress." She looked over to Cid. The news had been painful for her to hear given that she had loved and protected Ellone for so many years. "Ellone was taken by Esthar yesterday afternoon."

Squall looked at his companions and as one they nodded. "Then we're going to Esthar to get her back."

Cid smiled to all of his children. "I knew you would say as much. Walking the FH bridge is probably the best way to get there."

Even as the rest of them began to sketch out the plans of what supplies they would need and the best routes to take to find the mysterious lost city, Selphie scowled and piped up. "What about Quistis, you guys?"

Edea just looked away in shame.

 _Hello there, little one…_

 _Who are you?_ Quistis replied in her mind. She couldn't move and there was only unending darkness surrounding her. _Where am I?_

 _Do you know what that horrible woman did to you? She who called herself a mother to all of you. When the time came, she abandoned you. They've all abandoned you._

 _What are you talking about?_ Quistis demanded.

 _Poor, sweet child… you're a sorceress now, little one. Edea forced the power to choose you. It wanted an innocent, malleable puppet like Rinoa, but instead she chose to curse you for life with this heavy burden._

 _I… I don't believe you,_ Quistis thought.

 _Do you not feel the power coursing through your body? Do you not feel the strength humming and begging for release?_

Quistis could indeed feel a difference, even in this bodiless place where she didn't know how to get back. It was only the hard discipline of being an elite SeeD that kept her from going mad from the feeling of power within her.

 _You know that it doesn't have to be a curse, little one… you could learn to not fight the power but instead embrace it. Just imagine the world that could be yours._

Images flashed through Quistis' mind. She saw people looking on enviously to the gifts that she possessed. She saw how the power could protect thousands from wild dangers. She could be a goddess among men. The ultimate protector of humanity. And then the image of Squall kneeling before her, gunblade offered up in service to her as a knight. He could love and protect her from anything and anyone who might seek to harm her. It was an image that she wanted to be real.

Even though she had assured their friends that her feelings for Squall were purely platonic, a leftover of wanting to be a sister, she knew that it may have started that way but it had grown into a blooming love that had never been returned. Perhaps as a sorceress… But no. Rinoa's innocently beautiful face appeared, along with the tender way Squall would look at her. Jealousy burned in the back of Quistis' throat. The next instant, images of Rinoa being burned to a crisp appeared, followed by her frozen and lifeless on the ground.

 _No!_ Quistis immediately thought. _I am many things but I would never harm one of my comrades. I may be jealous of Rinoa at times but I would never want to harm her._

 _Are you sure about that?_

Another flash and this one was of Squall and Rinoa locked in a tender embrace. He gently stroked back her hair with a tenderness that Quistis had never felt from anyone. "It's only ever been you," he whispered into her ear. "No one could ever compare to you…"

 _Why should a child like that deserve such love and devotion when you are a golden goddess, Hyne's descendent. I can teach you how to use your power and let you rule this pathetic world._

 _Who are you?_ Quistis asked, fear dripping down her spine like droplets of cold water.

 _Ultemecia. Let me guide you, daughter._


	2. Reawakening

Author's Notes: One thing that has always intrigued me was why Ultimecia decided to destroy the world. It can never just be as easy as "she was evil." So I figured this would be an excellent time to also start to ponder this question as well. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Piece of a Moment

Chapter 2: Reawakening

Selphie was adamant that they not leave Quistis behind before venturing in to Esthar. She glared Squall down as he shook with rage over an opposing view.

"We can't waste time to see if she'll ever wake up," Squall shouted, his cold storm blue eyes a typhoon for his emotions. "Edea will make us an even party of six. There's no need to wait. We should get to Esthar as soon as we can to learn what we can."

Selphie stamped a small brown booted foot, her fists in tight balls as she strained to not bash one through her commander's face. "She's our friend and a teammate," she screamed in return. "How can you be so heartless as to just throw her aside the minute she's inconvenient." Tears were forming in the corners of her bright emerald eyes. "I don't know what she ever saw in you, you selfish arrogant ass."

Without another word, Selphie stomped out of the conference room, Irvine and Zell immediately following behind. It left only Edea and Rinoa to face Squall's anger. The elder stared between the two for a moment and then quietly made her exit. With no one else to vent his anger on, he turned on Rinoa.

"You think we should make tactical decisions based on friendship too?" he half sneered, glaring at the dark haired girl.

Rinoa tilted her head to the side, her face scrunched up. "Isn't Quistis your friend?" she asked. "Shouldn't you want to make sure she's okay first? Besides, wouldn't having a sorceress on our side for once be helpful?"

Squall slammed a fist into the table top. "How could we ever trust her?" he asked. "How could we not look at her and wonder if she was being controlled by Ultimecia? Maybe we should take her to Esthar while she's unconscious and see if they can do anything about sealing her power while we have the chance."

"You can't mean that!" Rinoa's dark eyes widened in shock. "You'd seal Quistis away? The girl who has always been there for you and has saved your life multiple times in the field."

"Quistis may hate me for it but I think she'd rather that than the alternative," Squall said gravely. "She was always a team player." His words held a cutting edge to indicate that he might not be able to say the same of Rinoa.

Hurt filled her dark eyes. "Easy to say what Quistis might want when she's not around to counter what you say. Say what you will but no one will stand by and let you do this to her."

"What makes you think you'd know what Quistis would want anyway," Squall retorted. "You've known her for a month. I've known her most of my life-"

"-And treated her like crap for most of that time," Rinoa interjected.

"And I'll be damned if I let some self-absorbed Princess tell me what to do." The words came out of Squall's mouth before he could stop them. He paled slightly when he saw just how hard his words hit home.

Tears streaked down Rinoa's face. "Fine, do whatever you want," she said coldly before walking out of the room to leave Squall alone with his guilt.

Deep down, Squall also knew that it was wrong to even consider sealing Quistis away before she had a chance to even speak in her own defense, but he was scared. Scared of what the sorceress power could do to her and scared what that much power could do to his friends. Especially Rinoa. When he looked at the Galbadian girl he saw everything he had ever wanted and knew he needed to protect and cherish it. The only problem was that he couldn't ever say the right thing.

Cradling his head in his hands, Squall stared down at the shining wood of the conference table and on his breath was only one word. "Quistis…"

 _I want to wake up and see my friends' faces…_ Quistis thought desperately. She could sense when they were nearby, coming to stare down into her cold, pale face or hold her limp hand when they had a free moment.

"Come back to us Quisty... " she could hear the pleading voices of Selphie and Rinoa most ardently and all she wanted to do was respond that she was trying.

When her friends weren't around, however, was when Ultimecia came to visit her. The other woman's voice was always calm and soothing and filled a hole that Quistis had had her entire life - that of a loving mother who cared and nurtured her.

 _Why must you cling to your humanity so, little one?_ Ultimecia asked of her with a sigh. _Surely you must realize you are more god than mortal now. You understand the power you hold in your hand._

 _I don't want to be a god, I just want to help the ones I love most._ Inadvertently, Quistis couldn't help but think of Squall again. His beautiful stormy blue eyes with just a touch of grey swirling in his cold cerulean orbs..

 _You could have him if you wanted. He could be yours if you just learned to embrace your power. If you opened yourself up to me and everything that I could give you._

Quistis was sorely tempted. What would it be like to be a goddess and have the one you loved worship at your feet? What would it be like to be wanted and desired? She had never considered herself unattractive but she knew that no one ever looked at her and saw something spectacular. Would being a sorceress be any different? Or would they just be afraid of her in the same way they were afraid of Edea.

She felt the tears on her face, the way the hot liquid burned against her cheeks, each one marking a trail down her smooth skin. She wanted the protection of her friends so desperately but she'd never shown any of them her weaknesses. Not in combat. Not in life. Could she really even call them friends if she never let them know who she truly was and what plagued her thoughts deep into the night?

"Rinoa, come here," Quistis could hear a familiar voice calling. And she felt pain. Why were people always calling for Rinoa and never for her?

"What's wrong…? Are… are those tears?"

"Quistis! Quistis can you hear us? Please wake up. Come back to us!"

"Quisty, please come back. We need you."

Quistis struggled, trying to fight her way from the clouds that surrounded her.

 _Let me go!_ Quistis wailed as she fought against whatever it was that bound her to this place. Her fingers quivered in the need to move. For anything to move. But she couldn't break all of the way through. Not yet. But she had felt the love of her friends. Even if they didn't know everything about her, they knew enough and wanted her to come back to them.

She fell back into her darkness, just waiting.

Quistis wasn't sure how much time had passed when she once again sensed someone in her room. She could feel the agony of emotion from Rinoa but such different feelings than she was used to. The dark haired girl was usually so bright and happy with nothing able to shake off her innocent nature. But she could feel pain and sadness.

Once again, she felt a hand take hers, squeezing tightly.

"Oh Quistis… what was I thinking staying here?" the sad voice whispered through the darkness. "I stayed because I thought that… I thought that maybe Squall and I… I thought that maybe he cared even a little about me the way I do about him."

Droplets of tears strucks the pale skin of the golden sorceress. "He just... " The fingers on her hand tightened even more. "He was so mean. He is thinking like a commander and not like a friend or he would never say the things that he did. I know it's probably not fair to say these things to you since I know how much you love him too but he said he wanted to seal you away. How could he even think so meanly? I told the others and they swore that they'd never let it happen. They'd depose him or run away with you first." There was a small hiccuped laugh. "I'd go too. I'm not as good as you are but I'd learn to cast magic like you do. I bet you'll be even more spectacular at it when you wake up. I've always admired you so much, Quistis… I want you poise and your maturity. I feel like I'm always in the way and never know what the right thing to say is."

Rinoa sighed, staring down at the pale hand that she held. "I've gotten everything I've ever wanted all my life but I'd give it up in a second if I could be like you. Please come back, Quistis… I need you to teach me all the things I don't know. Like a sister. Please come back and be my sister, Quisty. I need a sister really bad right now."

Quistis had wanted to hate Rinoa since the first time she saw the way Squall's followed her whenever she moved. She'd been brusque and sharp with the girl, always trying to put her in her place but all Rinoa had ever wanted was to be friends. If she could only wake up, maybe she could make things right. Again, she struggled against the oppressive blackness that had become her new world, trying to will her body to do what she wanted.

With a gasping breath,she opened her eyes, seeing a world of bright color spin through her vision with such furious energy that it made her feel nauseous.

"Quisty!" Rinoa half squealed, jumping back from the bed in surprise. Her grip never lessened on the other girl's hand, however and she now held it up, half sobbing against the skin.

"I'm so sorry, Quisty. I should have been able to do more. Everyone is going to be so happy that you're alright." Rinoa babbled on and on, trying to just let it sink in that Quistis was alive and awake. "Let me call Doctor Kadowaki. She'll want to make sure everything is okay!"

…

Deep down, all of the attention Quistis was suddenly receiving made her feel warm inside all over. Kadowaki had come bustling in after Rinoa's call and shooed the younger girl out so a full physical could be conducted. Upon the pronouncement that she was perfectly healthy, she was soon assaulted by Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, Zell and even Squall who looked a little guilty.

Basking in the limelight for a change, Quistis listened to the stories her friends told and all of the information that she was being given. Her heart stopped for a few beats upon hearing the name Ultimecia but she decided the time was not right to tell them what she knew.

Even in the quietness of the infirmary, Quistis was having a little trouble adjusting to the full power at her disposal now. In addition to the magic they controlled, sorceresses were extraordinarily sensitive to the five senses. She knew it would take some time to get used to being able to hear the conversations of those on the other side of the room from her with controlled ease, or smell what was cooking in the cafeteria when at the main entrance but she would cope. She would have to.

All of the conversation came to a halt, however, when Edea walked in to the room. The older woman stood at the doorway, still in her tight violet gown and intricate crown gently tinkling in the background. She hesitated before speaking with her soft voice that still managed to cut through the noise.

"Could I speak with Quistis alone, my children?"

Everyone but Rinoa walked out with murmured promises to come back soon. The dark haired girl stood her ground, sitting on the bed next to her friend and holding tightly to her hand. There was a stubborn set to her jaw and the way her eyes narrowed hinted that she was ready for a fight.

"It's okay, Rin," Quistis promised, squeezing her hand. "Maybe you could go convince Doctor Kadowaki that I can eat something besides watered down chicken broth." She smiled reassuringly as the girl hesitantly stood up.

When they were finally alone, Edea came further into the room, her hands clasped together. "I… There are no words that can express my shame at what happened, Quistis," she began. "If I could have avoided passing my power on to anyone, let alone you, I would have. But the power was going to go whether I wanted it to or not and the best I could do was direct it to the one who could best handle the power."

Quistis looked down at her hands, staring at the conduits that could now bring destruction down on the unsuspecting. "I understand," she replied. "And you are right. I _will_ be the one that can handle it."

"Of that I have no doubt," Edea reassured. "But I must warn you of Ultimecia. She's a sly, cunning fox. You cannot trust her."

"Ultimecia is our enemy," Quistis said stiffly. "You should know that I would never do anything to hurt my friends."

"But she showed you the possibilities that awaited you, didn't she?" Edea prompted. "She showed you what could be if you just let your power guide you."

The shame was written across Quistis' pale face. Her golden hair hung limp around her face, making her seem younger, more fragile. "I was tempted," she confessed. "I was tempted to finally be the strong one, the loved one. I was tempted for love that doesn't exist and for the adoration of people who I have never met." She looked u p to Edea with blue eyes swimming in tears. "Does that make me a bad person to be tempted?"

Edea drew Quistis into an embrace, stroking back her hair and making quiet shhing sounds. "We have all been tempted, silly girl," she said. "The only difference was that I took a freefall in to my temptations, letting her completely in and letting her take control. It was only after she had her talons in me that I realized that she wasn't going to make my dreams come true, just her own. You have already shown your strength and courage by turning it down. But just know that she's never going to stop. Not until she is dead."

Quistis hesitated, enjoying the feel of an embrace by a motherly figure. "How do I fight her off?" she whispered. "I felt her mind. She's so strong and I don't know if I can…"

"You are just as strong as she is, beautiful girl," Edea interjected. "But the best way to protect yourself against her manipulations is to find your knight."

Images of Squall swam in Quistis' mind before she sighed. "I don't have a knight and I never will. Especially now. Who would want to be _my_ knight. What brave warrior would want to defend me?"

Edea chuckled. "Quistis, a sorceress' knight is more than just a warrior who will defend you. He is the one person you can trust, no matter what. The one who keeps you grounded and helps you remember who you are." She shook her head. "It's hard to describe it. But you'll know it when you feel it. I did."

It took three days in the infirmary before Quistis was given permission to return to her own room but with strict instructions that she was to take it easy. With Squall chomping at the bit to get to Esthar, she knew that it would be unlikely for her to be able to actually rest. She's already heard a rumor that they were leaving the next day with Edea.

 _You shouldn't let yourself be manipulated by these pathetic humans, little one_. The voice of Ultimecia was gentle and sad. _I once let myself be manipulated and I swore I would never l et it happen again. How dare these mortals think that they know better than we._

"You're evil, Ultimecia," Quistis said stubbornly. "I'm a SeeD. I will fight against you with everything that I am."

 _Yes… SeeD. The destroyers of sorceresses. Did you know that that was why they were first created, little one. To destroy the sorceresses. To wipe their power off the face of the earth and leave only their mortal kind to live their lives. How many countless souls have been given back to Hyne because of SeeD? And you want to claim to be one of them? You are now their prey, child, not their weapon._

"I… am… a… SeeD," Quistis repeated through gritted teeth. "We will defeat the evil sorceresses no matter the cost. You're just trying to get in my head. You're trying to make me turn against my friends."

An image swam before her eyes. A young woman of breathtaking beauty with shimmering black hair cascading down to her waist cradled a small bundle against her breast. Her smile was angelic, full of life and hope for the future. Turning to look over her shoulder, love glimmered in her eyes.

 _Come see our beautiful girl, my love_ , the girl called and in to the frame strode an equally handsome man. He held both mother and child close, though his hand never strayed from the hilt of his sword.

The view changed and instead of a happy family, the skies darkened and the mansion in the background cracked and tumbled with dead, dark rock. The large front doors were askew and just inside in the foyer, the handsome man lay dead, a number of bullets through his body, blood pooling all around him. Quistis could feel the grief of his death as if it were her own.

The image sped through the great house, through doorways and hidden passages to the very top of a bell tower. Here the young woman wept in a closed room for the loss of her knight and lover. She held her young daughter close to her, as if she could shield the baby with her own body from the hatred that was seething toward her. Angry and scared men and women burst through the door. Hatred flowed through the room and focused in on the weeping woman and wailing child.

A glowing blue prism flashed and protected the two from the beating palms and screamed threats but Quistis could see that it was being beaten down. Broken down into nothingness. The crowds seized the child from her arms and plunged a dagger straight through the baby girl's heart.

The scream that ripped through Quistis' mind and heart was that of a heartbroken woman pushed beyond the limits of human endurance. The invaders tried to stab the young woman but the power she summoned shattered their blades. Bullets merely deflected off of her skin and bounced back to the attackers, killing them. Nothing could touch her. Nothing could protect them from her boundless wrath and rage. Their bodies were ripped apart with a blink of an eye and then reconstituted into servants that would serve her for all eternity.

Her knees hit the ground, followed by her hands as she dry heaved on the floor. She could feel the hatred of those who had labeled themselves SeeD in the future. She could feel the pain of watching the two things she loved most in the world violently murdered in front of her. Was this what the future would bring for her as well? Quistis found it hard to reconcile those cold blooded killers with the teasing flirtation from Irvine and Zell's constant stream of jokes and useless knowledge he liked to spout whenever he could.

Still shaking, Quistis managed to sit up in a kneeling position. "Why would they attack you like that?" she asked.

 _They kill what they do not understand. They kill whatever is not like them. They kill because killing is all that they know._

"That's not true," Quistis immediately retorted. "We are more than killing…"

 _When did they first make you kill, little one?_

Quistis bit her lip, staring down at the cold tile. She'd killed for the first time when she had been fifteen, a fresh SeeD on an early mission. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong and to save her own life and that of her team, she'd been forced to draw the small caliber pistol in her pocket and shoot down three men. It was a weird sensation to kill, to watch the life drain out of another person's eyes and know that you were the cause.

"There's more to SeeD than killing," she repeated, her voice hesitant. "We help people who wouldn't otherwise be able to stand on their own."

There was no response, and it just left Quistis sitting alone. Would Ultimecia's fate be her own one day? Would the people she loved turn on her when they fully came to understand what she was? Would it be her own friends sent to do the deed?

The next day, Quistis sat by herself in the wrecked remains of the Quad. The people of FH had done a fantastic job of hauling away a lot of the debris and trash from the fight with Galbadia Garden but it hadn't been restored to its former glory yet. But perhaps because of that, it gave the area a cold, stark beauty as it looked out over the empty sea. It was here that she found refuge from the curious stares. Rumors were running rampant all over Garden about her and she found herself uncomfortable around everyone else. At least here, where the destroyed remains somehow managed to create something beautiful, that she found peace.

Her eyes had drifted closed as she listened to the distant rustle of the wind brushing over the water when another sound intertwined. It was the sound of heavily booted feet with determined strides that did not take time to wonder at grace or posture. It was utiltarian to the core. Quistis knew who was approaching, not just by the stoic step but by the faint scent of his sweat mingled with the leather jacket he always wore. Her new sorceress senses provided her with ample warning, but they did not offer her any insight as to why he was here.

"What do you want, Squall?" Quistis finally asked when the footsteps had stopped about ten feet away from her seated body but no words came out. Carefully opening her eyes, she watched the brunette Commander. He had one hand resting on his hip as he stared at her.

Feeling her heart thumping a little harder in her chest, Quistis cleared her throat and lifted her golden brows. A small part of her had been hurt at the idea that he was willing to seal her away just to prevent the sorceress power from getting in to the wrong hands again. She knew that logically it made sense but would he truly end her life on a possibility?

"We're leaving soon," Squall said slowly.

Quistis waited but when nothing else came, she sighed inwardly. He was still the same Squall. "I read the briefing," she replied serenely. "Everything is ready. I'll be in the Garage on time."

More silence.

Quistis shifted on her rock, twisting so she could get a better look at Squall's face. "Was there anything else, Commander?"

"What's going to happen to you now?" Squall asked suddenly. "Are you going to stay in SeeD?"

"I honestly don't know yet," Quistis replied. "I guess we're just going to have to wait and see. I'm not going to make a decision yet. I've been spending some time with Edea, trying to get at least a cursory handle on my powers so I won't be a risk to you guys. After I've had a little time to think, then I'll make my decision."

Surprised and pleased by the sudden downcast of Squall's eyes, she added, "But SeeD is my life and my family. It seems unlikely that I'll go."

All she wanted was to see Squall smile because of her. The lightening of his scowl wasn't quite what she had been hoping for but it was something. And it was because of her.

"It's good to hear, Quistis…" Squall muttered. He turned away, his steps taking him back to the entrance of the Quad. "Remember. Esthar. Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of ever keeping you waiting…" Quistis sighed, nestling her head down into her arms as she pondered the sad realities of her life and the only man who had made her heart race.


End file.
